


A View from the Mountains: A New Name on the List - Chapter Three.Two

by Maple_Tartan



Series: A View from the Mountains: Tales of the Avvar [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Andrastian, Avvarian, Gen, Grand Cathedral, Orlais, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple_Tartan/pseuds/Maple_Tartan
Summary: Once a year, the Divine summons the heads of all Andrastian nations to talk things through; trade deals to borders. This meeting would be interrupted by an unwanted guest.Note: Though set after the third chapter, all the "Three.(number)" chapters are not necessary to the plot. However, I feel that their stories add depth and world building to future events.





	A View from the Mountains: A New Name on the List - Chapter Three.Two

The Divine retired to the Grand Cathedral’s rookery once a recess had been called after a long morning of debate, political scheming, and honest threats. The leaders of the Andrastian nations had not been called all at once for some time, however, Leliana felt it necessary in a time of such dire change. It was a good thing they held the meeting on sacred ground as there were no weapons on the premises. If Cassandra had been Divine, at least two diplomats would have had their teeth knocked out and a few curses thrown out for good measure.

Typically, Leliana would take leave in her special nug room but now she felt it necessary to check any missives sent by those desperate to have their thoughts heard. The room was extremely tall, reaching to touch the Veil itself. The cages spiralled up the tower over a large basin, which was routinely cleaned. The feed for the flock was held against the walls, akin to cattle troughs. Divine Victoria was reading rolls of parchment when she glanced over at one of the troughs. There was one large raven that seemed to disturb the others who were avoiding him, almost as if the creature was releasing a repulsive aura.

Leliana put down her letter and sighed aloud, “My ravens are trained to sense when one does not belong. I suggest you shift into your human form, I do not have the patience right now for the shenanigans of shapeshifters.”

The unique raven responded by hopping his way from the troughs and shifting into a human through a puff of charcoal smoke. The human was excessively tall, many heads above the Divine. He wore ragged animal skins and had his arms covered in black twisting tattoos.

“You have surprised me, Nightingale. I must commend you on your security measures.” said the man, smiling.

“How kind. Now, what is it before I call the guards.” Leliana responded, bluntly. 

“No need to feel frightened, I pose no threat. I am -”

Now Leliana smiled, “I know who you are, Rankys Ar Mortil O Wyvern. Or should I say, ‘Crown-Slayer’. The One Who United the Mountains.”

The Avvar was taken aback, “You are remarkably well informed.”

“Comes with the responsibility of wearing the fancy hat. Well, why are you here.”

“I have come to silently observe the proceedings. The Avvar have become more interested in our world’s politics in recent months. The convening of Thedas’ most valuable members seemed a nice place to start. As well as it is difficult to ignore an Andrastian mage missionary sent into our hold in the dead of winter in an attempt to spread your faith.”

The Divine sighed, frustrated. When her agent never returned, she assumed the worst, knowing the Avvar were quite unlikely to keep her around to learn of the Maker’s teachings. She sat in a large comfortable chair, “Lovely… at least you didn’t come with a list of demands and a dagger up your sleeve. Although, honestly, you wouldn’t need one.”

“I did not mean to intrude, only to observe.” he said, pragmatic as always.

She stood suddenly, “Oh, you will observe and you will intrude. Follow me.”

Rankys walked behind the Divine as she exited the rookery and made her way to the negotiation table. After a short walk through the wondrous architecture within the Grand Cathedral that the Avvar took little notice of, Leliana slowly pushed open two large doors to the source of the day’s troubles. The room fell silent when she entered. Not only because she was the Divine, but because she had a barbarian in tow. A man adorned in primitive pelts, covered in tribal markings, just walked into a room with the royalty of Orlais, Ferelden, Antiva, Nevarra, the Anderfels, Andrastian nobles of Rivain, representatives from the city-states of the Free Marches, an ambassador for the Grey Warden, and many other diplomats of lesser importance from loose groups to well-known associations. They had all stood for the Divine but remained standing even after she sat in her large elegant chair at the head of the table.

Gaspard raised his finger and a scowl grew across his forehead but he was interrupted by Divine Victoria, “I present the Avvar ambassador, representing his people at this meeting.”

“Have you gone absolutely mad? This is an affront to Andraste herself!” shouted Gaspard, wildly flailing his fists. The other diplomats and monarchs were thinking along the same lines but kept to themselves.

“You will shut your mouth, Gaspard. This man is an honoured guest in the name of the Chantry. The Fereldans were little more than squabbling teyrns until only a few ages ago and now they stand here, proud Andrastians of a growing nation. Now, these Avvar are united and we should accept them into the faith of Andraste.”

Leliana’s more liberal views never appealed to Gaspard, “And do you have no care for the safety of all here? Do we need to remind you of a certain apostate and a Grand Cleric? What of the atrocious acts his people commit against Andraste’s amendments, willfully allowing maleficar to be possessed and other forbidden magics!”

The Divine pointed to the Rivaini nobles at the table, “The majority of Rivain’s population is not Andrastian. We tried forcing the faith upon them, slaughtering the heretics to no avail. That has done nothing but make the situation worse, giving way for the Qun to spread further. To do the same with the Avvar will be a grave mistake. The Rivaini seers also allow themselves to be possessed and commit repulsive acts. Do we turn them away? No. We are trying to show them the Chant of Light, bring them under Andraste’s holy wing so to spread her word and bring about the Maker’s return. Now, you shall all sit down and we will proceed with the issues at hand while our honoured guest makes himself comfortable.”

All complied, even Gaspard after a few silent moments of defiance. Rankys calmly walked past all the diplomats and sat at the opposing end of the table, on the only open chair. Though most avoided that seat for its appearance of confrontation, directly facing the Divine, it was best to have no one at his sides.

The negotiations went on rather well, considering the interruption. Rankys suffered little more snide comments than the other nations. If anything, nations that held no disdain for the Avvar started to admire them, both being ridiculed by the same nation. Of course, these sentiments of positivity were never to be shown to heretics, especially an apostate maleficar, before others.

Once night came, the diplomats retired to their quarters, getting a good night’s sleep for tomorrow's travels. On his way to his chamber’s, Alistair passed Rankys. As they did, the King palmed a small piece of paper into the Avvar’s hand. Before Rankys could bring the note up to his eyes, he was confronted by Gaspard.

“What has the dog lord done?” he said, seething.

“Well, I wouldn’t know.” retorted Rankys, exhausted by the constant barrage of backhanded compliments and sly insults. Gaspard has lived his life making a mockery of the Game by disgracing himself in full view of Orlais’ nobles; disregarding social graces, threatening the Council of Heralds, and planning a coup d’état being only some of his offences.

Gaspard grabbed the man’s wrist, holding the note down, “If you truly have the well-being of your people at heart, you would understand which side of the Frostbacks could benefit you in your new found status. Believe me when I say this, none of your kin will be spared if I sense any intervention from your damn mountains.”

“Understood, Orlesian.” replied Rankys, nearly spitting before shoving past Gaspard. Before the Emperor could retort with a blunt quip, he was approached by a Nevarran diplomat. While the Avvar made his way back to the Grand Cathedral’s rookery, he looked to Alistair’s note. It read, “We are both the ptarmigan.”

Rankys sighed, understanding the Fereldan only too well and entering the crow’s nest. The Divine entered soon after, “Are you not going to stay the night?” she asked, as Rankys had one foot out one of the many windows.

“The Frostbacks require the attention of all seeking peace… and certain preparations are in order. I offer my thanks, Nightingale. May you find the gods’ favour in your future.” he said, jumping and shapeshifting into a crow, heading back to the mountains.

Leliana watched his disappearing form before whispering, “May the Maker watch over you.”


End file.
